Halloween Formal! An AU Titans Fanfiction!
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Boys and Girls of every age! wouldn't you like to see something strange? come with Rhett and you will see! this our tale of- cough cough. So it's the Halloween formal for our favorite crime-fighting teen heroes...now if only a certain greenling could work up the nerve to ask his Poe Bird... BBRAE no flames! please RxR


**Hello Everybody! *Fandom GLOMP!***

**I'm so sorry I've been gone so long!**

**So my best buddy the inspector and I have been catching up over delicious soft-drinks and our love over Halloween movies and Teen Wolf and cons and so forth when this idea for a fic hit me!**

**So this goes out to you InspectorofFluff!**

**Keoni (dressed as Igor much to his chagrin): and masssster doesn't own Teen Titans or the Song Had Me Hello by Luke Benward. *Turns to Me pouting* Rhett! Do I have to talk like that or have a hunch? It's starting hurt my back…..**

**Me: *Cackles* It's in thy Contract chibi! *evil laughter***

**Keoni: *Sweatdrops* uhhhh…..on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was like any other day at Jump City High School for the Supernatural. Werewolves howled everytime they saw the moon in science, Vampires helped with the annual school blood-drive, ghosts cried about this or that and the mad-chemistry science teacher Slade relocated to a new class after ONCE AGAIN blowing his classroom to bits….he really needed to go talk to that shrink about arsenic tendencies…

But alas, none of this is what we were concerned about, nor that innocent bystander who was screaming in terror as a zombie slowly chased after him. Don't worry the zombie was just getting some 'fast food'. Anyways, our story is about our resident Chimera, known to his friends as Beastboy.

The green-skinned, cat-eyed and fanged teen worried his snake tail hissing as it bit him, causing him to punch it on the head; before deciding it was safer to fiddle with his cat ears and goat horns. What was causing the usually happy-go-lucky monster to be exhibiting so much nervous energy?

Simple, he planned on asking his friend Raven to The Halloween Formal.

It wasn't exactly like he was asking her for a _DATE _or anything…oh no, a date? It was just one friend asking another friend-albeit a friend that the other friend found incredibly cute and attractive- to join them on a slightly romantic rendezvous at the school where they'd be dancing….which meant he'd be close enough to get lost in her big, pretty amethyst eyes and-

WHO WAS HE KIDDING? OF COURSE HE WANTED TO ASK HER ON A DATE-DATE!

Which leads us to his new activity of fidgeting like he just came from 's gym class.

"Yo BB! What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" A deep voice chuckled, making the Chimera pause in his current hobby to scowl at the large African-American patchwork of flesh that he called his best friend.

"Shut up Vic or I'll pull those plugs out of your neck and use them as a battery for my game station!"

Vic chuckled scratching as his scarred cheek as their friend Robin flew towards them in batfrom, morphing back into the pale teen they were more familiar with.

"Geez beastboy, you seem…..stranger than usual today."

"Yes friend, what seems to be the causing of the freak out?" asked an ethereal voice right next to the teen's ear making him jump in terror before turning around to see his friend Kori peering her head out of the locker next to where he was previously standing.

"Kori! What did I say about doing that!" Beastboy shrieked trying desperately to calm his racing pulse.

The ghost had a soft blush on her face as she grinned sheepishly.

After sighing the boy smiled a little- well at least he wasn't thinking about asking Raven too…

Oh, yeah.

Fumbling with his tail again, the green teenager nibbled his lip in worry- making sure to this time keep his fingers away from his tail's poisonous fangs.

Well at least he would have, if Vic didn't grab the boys hands in a firm grip and gave him a look that clearly said- 'spill your guts'

Or what we humans know as a look of concern.

"IwanttoaskRaventotheHalloweenFormalbuti'mafraidim eandon'tyourememberwhathappenedlasttimewhenMalchio raskedher?SheCLAWEDHISEYESOUT!HISEYES!andIreallyli keherbutIdontwanttoruinourfriendshipbyaskingherout and Please I don't know what to do!" the boy sobbed almost scaring his friends to life.

The group looked between each other nervously- not quite sure how to go about this. I mean, none of them had really had this problem before. Robin and Kori still were dancing around each other that the others around them could just live from the embarrassment, Vic had commitment issues and didn't spend more than a week with someone at a time, and Raven….they shuddered; yeah definitely couldn't ask her…

Just as they were going to run off shrieking in terror, Salvation came in the form of their Friend and His Emissary heading off too Lacrosse practice.

"PARKER!ZEEK!"

The Alpha Werewolf paused, and glanced over at his Emissary, his red eyes glowing with curiosity to which his best friend just shrugged and lead them over to the rest of their friends.

"Ummm what is it? I was kind of heading to practice…you know team captain and everything" The teen wolf trailed off scratching at his cheek with one of his sharp claws.

The group paused, unsure how to ask. Parker had the most experience out of the bunch of them…..in fact many of the girls at school talked about how sweet the wolfboy was on his dates and his way of asking them.

There answers came when Beastboy latched onto the older teen sobbing and repeating his earlier answer.

Parker looked down at the young chimera and patted him on the head softly before looking at his best friend and emissary.

"Zeek"

Aforementioned druid nodded, "Mark, my words"

A little goblin with a 'hello my name is mark' nametag popped out of the brunette teens blazer pocket handing him a spellbook before disappearing back into the Mary Poppins Pockets that was Zeek's Blazer.

The teen smiled, "Thank you Mark, ok Parker so here's the plan"

Raven growled as her catlike ears twitched, her whiskers frizzy, tail swaying to and fro violently as she made her way to her locker.

The young Neko was not in a pleasant mood; she had been badgered by hormonal monsters all night asking her to the formal and she could only be cordial so long before she bit the head off the next stupid-

"R-Raven?"

The violet-haired girl whipped around and hissed dangerously before her eyes widened and she blushed at her friend/crush Beastboy standing behind her, his knees shaking as he almost smothered a bouquet of her favorite flowers….deadly nightshade.

Gathering up as much courage as he could muster the teen nervously stammered trying to remember the words that Parker had recited for him to tell Raven.

"I can feel you coming f-from a mile away" so far so good. "My pulse starts racing from the w-words that you say," he wet his lips trying to plow on the best as he could, not even noticing the full-blown blush the Neko was now sporting "You….don't have to try to hard…..y-you already have my heart…and you don't got a thing to prove, I'm already into you..y-you h-had me at hello."

He heard a chuckle before looking up from his very interesting feet to see Raven, her cheeks still painted with a blush as she smiled at the Boy.

"BB…..the first time I've ever said "hello" to you was in Jump City Kindergarten"

The teen blushed an even fiercer shade of red as he nodded wobbly, fighting the urge to play with his tail as the Catgirl walked up to him her tail swaying happily behind her as her ears twitched.

"BB…..will you go to Halloween Formal with me?"

And right before the boy feinted; he replied with a most enthusiastic yes.

**END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PSYCHE XXX OMAKE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In an alternate fandom a certain cinnamon haired high school helper sneezed violently.

"You ok Zeek?" his best friend since 23-minutes-old asked as the boy attempted to eat his web-spray.

The prince of hell smiled as he spotted his little student say hello to her favorite green toddler who was dressed up as a ghost-dog

"Yeah, I- PARKER! THIS IS EXPIRED CHEESE SPRAY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TRYING TO EAT THIS" the teen bopped the Spidey-clothed giant on the head

"SHUT-UP I'M THE GOSH DAMN BATMAN!"

**The REAL END**

**And done! So what did you guys think?**

**The omake was from my friend the InspectorofFluff's fanfic 'Halloween' and yes he has given me permission to use it in this! So no sueing!**

**Keoni: So if you like please subscribe and most importantly…..**

**Me and Keoni: Happy Halloween!**

**Me: Keoni! .Switch!**

**Keoni: *Sigh* Yesssss Masssster. *pulls switch***

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
